narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cold hard steel
Not just naruto Heh, nice to see anohter user like me who doesnt just stay in the limitation of ninja. --Seireitou 21:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Welcome to Naruto fanon Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, Steel. I've been a fan of your work for a while now. Nice to see you finally have an account. ^_^ As for why I turned down the Admin position, I just don't think I'm ready. Too many wild mood swings. Hopefully winter break will do me good. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 22:33, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Where do you get off?? What the crap. You don't even know me and you are talkin' shit about me! I don't need the sarcasm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't take it personaly, I just have a thing with yelling) --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I don't really care but go ahead. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:39, 22 December 2008 (UTC) um, no. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Suck up?! Im no suck up, and i am not lying, i put bleach and inuyasha facts in my people, like Seireitou Hyuga. --Seireitou 00:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I have no need to be a suck-up, im a bearocrat on this wiki, yay! Cool I hope to be friends too ^_^ Also, your the one im fighting in the tournament right? --Seireitou 00:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ill Try..... Ill try but remember, if he gets seireitou in that position, watch out, here comes Ragnarok! ^_^ --Seireitou 01:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) kitsune? He's a kitsune, why is he fighting his master then! hahaha, just kiddng, i look forward to our fight which, oh yeah, we can start right now. Just go to the tourament page and you can start first. Just og to the bottom and choose our match and start the article --Seireitou 02:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Goodngiht Ok, goodnight and remember, seireitou has already surpassed god with Ragnarok, the power that can destroy even God. --Seireitou 03:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC) But... I looked over your profile to say: # Good job # You have an electronic song on your iPod, which counts as techno # I agree with my friend thing(big mouth, yeah) The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Simple Just read the first chapter of Eye of The Demon (Prologue), where Echo becomes the link between Hell and Earth, giving him dominion and access over all demonology. Echo Uchiha 17:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Right.... Right, but a cero alone is already superpowerful, and most barriers, evn s-rank can stand up to one. An examle of a negative barrier would be a cero barrier ^_^ pretty simple --Seireitou 22:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Liar? Im not a liar at all? Cero Barrier is possible, its just focusing a cero blast in a shield form, shape manipulation and all that. --Seireitou 23:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. how is Shuhankage the strongest character, he fought seireitou when seireitou was at 65% and almost was killed if the captains didnt step in hehehe Well who knows, maybe he was at 65%, maybe he was at 10%, who knows ^_^ --Seireitou 23:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hehehe This supremely demonic and devilish... When Chuck Norris goes to out to eat, he orders a whole chicken, but he only eats its soul. —This unsigned comment was made by Hantou Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Umm... I would love to, but I can't. If I do now, he'll probably stock up and make up some way to stop it. Besides, wait for the surprise when I pull it out in the middle of our battle. Echo Uchiha 20:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Okay...What can I say...Alright, this should give you a direction. -Time Vortex This technique is not even a jutsu, even I haven't even completely thought out its origins, so it has no weakness, as it really isn't even a battle technique. I suspect he will try to prevent me from using it, but no matter. I have proccessed three consecutive defenses to ensure that it is logically impossible to prevent. Echo Uchiha 21:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) well..... I have something to prove against Echo and Kurosaki, i need to have seireitou beat them, plus, i promised id get to the final battle against echo or hikaru, win or lose against them, so i cant afford to lose in the first match --Seireitou 22:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) sorry sorry, im just really in that mood, and whats takin' Indo? --Seireitou 04:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) yeah? I know, who won? Im mean, he's standing, yet if Seireitou's still alive, he can get up, so, its still in play im guessing? --Seireitou 18:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Alright Sure, but i think that Scarr won because he said that he was still standing but Seireitou was alive, but yeah, ask him about who did win the fight. --Seireitou 18:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No prob, seireitou may never give up but, he knows when he loses, and while im not admiting that Seireitou is weaker then Scarr, he probably did win but, id like to hear the score from Indo and his reasoning, if its cool with you Also, i hope you wont think this is an excuse, but, Scarr wasnt the one Seireitou wanted to fight, so he held back on a few things, but anyway, Seireitou's fault for underestimating Scarr. --Seireitou 19:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It did No, it counted, for sure, im just saying that Seireitou held back because he didnt want his two main targets, Hikaru and Echo to see before their matches, but since i probably lost, ill fight echo in a non-tournament match, just promise me one thing, ifd its true and you won, that you will take down Echo and Hikaru, for Seireitou! Seireitou 19:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm Interesting, seems I will have to defeat Seireitou on different terms then. Echo Uchiha 20:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) yes... unfortunently, yeah --Seireitou 21:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Tornament I play Ken Toshiro. Ten Tailed Fox 22:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Well... Is this better: Godai Seishitsu Henka Gyakuten '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 16:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou Well, Seireitou is actually working on lessening his godmodding. We just need to have a bit of faith in him and help him if he needs it. --Cyberweasel89 16:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC)